


Punishment

by sparkysparky



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, away mission gone awry, happy endings, james t kirk's lack of self preservstion, possibly could be considered dubcon, public punishment of a sexual nature, some bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/pseuds/sparkysparky
Summary: Once again, Kirk almost causes an interplanetary incident. Luckily, Chekov is there
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/James T. Kirk
Kudos: 15





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 for the happy_trekmas fest on LJ

**Title:** Punishment  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing(s):** Chekov/Kirk, Reboot  
 **Disclaimer:** STAR TREK and related marks are trademarks of CBS Studios Inc. I do not own Star Trek in any way and I’m making no money at all from this piece of writing.  
 **Summary:** Once again, Kirk almost causes an interplanetary incident. Luckily, Chekov is there  
 **Warnings (if any):** D/s I suppose, public humiliation (not as a kink)  
 **Author's/artist's notes (if any):** Originally written for the for . It's a completely new pairing for me, but I'm oddly fond of it.

Pavel had always enjoyed 19th century Earth fairy tales as a child. His fascination with princes, dragons, evil witches and fair maidens had always confused his parents. They could never understand why someone whose reading comprehension was at a post-graduate level by the age of seven, preferred historically inaccurate and horribly unrealistic tales to, well, anything else really. Pavel had explained that the fables, although metaphorical, were the basis for modern ethics, and that by exploring the legends he would have a better understanding of how major ethical principals had come into popularity. Really, he just enjoyed reading about knights slaying dragons and rescuing beautiful princesses, but his parents had accepted his explanation readily.

His love of fairy tales and all things fantastical had not, however, prepared him for this. Running from an dragonoid creature, with men in shiny silver suits shooting fiery arrows into the air, Jim Kirk shouting orders behind him. It was not nearly as thrilling as seven year old Pavel had thought such a thing would be. It was, in fact, frightening, smelly and a thousand other adjectives for unpleasant. Even if Captain Kirk did look immensely fuckable in his 'armor'. Now was not the time to be thinking carnal thoughts about his captain. Now was the time for running.

Later, Pavel wouldn't be entirely certain what happened, if the knights (for lack of a better word) mortally wounded the dragon-creature, or if it just grew tired of them and went in search of prey that didn't fight back, but suddenly he and Jim were surrounded by the men, the largest and scariest of which was shouting at Jim in a language Pavel was not familiar with. He thought he understood the gist of the one-sided conversation: the aliens held Jim accountable for the destruction of property, and wanted recompense. Briefly, Pavel wished that Commander Spock had been able to make this journey, but Vulcans were allergic to the atmosphere surrounding the planet and under threat of dismemberment from Doctor McCoy Spock had stayed behind. As it turned out no one, not even Commander Spock, was brave enough to incur the wrath of a hypospray-happy McCoy. Except Captain Kirk, but Pavel privately thought Doctor McCoy would be disappointed if Kirk actually obeyed his orders for once.

He was pulled from his thought as he realized the aliens were speaking Federation Standard now, and what he heard chilled him.

"You will choose who deals your punishment, Captain. The master of the guard, or your companion. We will allow you that choice, and that choice only, in making reparations for your misdeeds." It was all very formal, and Pavel could tell from the tense set of Kirk's shoulders, that it was very serious. "Whoever your choice will discipline you accordingly in front of the court, after which your debt to our society will be fulfilled."

He remembered then that this society was primitive in a way, and used corporeal punishment as a way of controlling behavior. He also recalled, from Uhura's briefing before he and the Captain had beamed down, that sexual domination and submission were signs of good warriors. He didn't understand it himself, but it was their belief. Before Kirk could answer, Pavel found himself speaking. He knew his Captain, and he knew which road he would walk. It was unacceptable that the captain would sacrifice himself to keep from asking anyone on his crew to do something they might"I will do this," he said, his voice steady and clear. He didn't know what he was agreeing too, but they'd met the Captain of the Guard. He'd been a large man, almost seven feet tall, with grotesque tattoos, and a fondness for fondling his whip. And Pavel didn't mean that as some sort of euphemism.

"It has been decided." The leader nodded at his men, who backed away. "It will be done now."

And that was how Pavel and the Captain found themselves standing naked in front of a court delegation. Well, the Captain was naked, arms stretched high above his head and tied to a pole, almost having to stand on his toes to avoid straining muscles. Briefly, Pavel took a moment to admire the play of muscles, and to wish that he could have the Captain stretched out for him for a far more personal and pleasurable reason. This was not to be, though, and he had to concentrate on the mission at hand--namely pleasing the natives, and getting the Captain and himself off planet without too much harm or causing a second interplanetary incident.

Pavel had always realized in an intellectual sort of way that Jim Kirk was attractive. His features were symmetrical and visually pleasing to the eye. And there was no denying that his body was as physically perfect as possible. He would also admit that he found the captain sexually exciting, and had often featured in his masturbatory fantasies.

However, nothing he had ever imagined could have compared to this. It was warm in the antechamber, and sweat beaded between Kirk's shoulder blades and Pavel had an almost uncontrollable need to lick the skin there. He couldn't though, because this had to be about punishing Kirk and appeasing the aliens.

The captain of the guard had explained to Pavel how this work and what would satisfy the tribunal. It had to be a show of real submission; nothing else would pay the debt. He wouldn't say he understood, but he knew what to do to get them back to the Enterprise safely.

He also knew how difficult this would be for the Captain. Jim Kirk was not a man to submit easily. He also knew, even without talking to the older man--something that had been forbidden since the dragon attack--that Jim would do his duty.

"You will begin," the leader said, and there could be no more stalling.

Pavel made a show of careful selecting a paddle. He made sure it was neither too big or too small, too thick or too thick. He needed to be taken seriously, and the natives would be able to tell if he wasn't showing proper consideration, but neither did he want cause irreparable damage to his captain. It was going to be bad enough to do just enough to please the natives, and get off planet. He didn't think he could stomach hearing bones cracking if we went with the largest paddle on the wall. He made his selection, testing the weight in his hand. It would do, and as he glanced at the natives he saw the respect there as well.

Knowing he was stalling, again, he moved toward Kirk and briefly met the Captain's eyes. The approval and pride he saw there, gave him the strength to go forward. He hadn't been sure he'd really been doing the right thing, as he hadn't been able to talk to the Captain, or even to look at him, but it was clear now that Captain Kirk knew what had to be done and was willing to submit to it.

"Spread your legs." Pavel's voice rang out loud and clear, a new found confidence coming over him now that he knew he had his Captain's approval for this. "Do not close your eyes." This was for the benefit of the natives. They would need to see the full effect this punishment had on Kirk.

The gasp of pain and shock that followed the first blow wasn't a surprise, but it still caused Pavel's stomach to jump queasily. There was a small part of him that wouldn't have minded this scene, if it had been private and they'd both agreed. But it had ot be done, and there was no backing out now. The paddle made a loud crack against Kirk's buttocks, pale creamy skin turning to red in a heartbeat. Pavel hit the other cheek, and Kirk let out another gasp, but nothing else. Surprisingly, to Pavel at least, the first ten blows met with nothing but quiet gasps. He could tell from the looks on the natives faces that they weren't impressed, and that the Captain wasn't submitting to the punishment well.

Pavel worked hard to keep the uncertainty from his face, and switched the paddle to his other hand. His arm needed a rest, and his being ambidextrous meant he could switch between arms without stopping. He swung back again, this time exerting slightly more pressure with each blow, hoping to draw the needed submission to a close quickly, so they could get back to the ship. At fifteen blows the Captain was crying out, eyes shining with unshed tears. It was incredible, Pavel thought, how controlled the captain was, even in this situation. He needed to break that control, to give reparation to the aliens.

He switched arms again, this time determined to get the reaction needed from the Captain. After ten more blows, he was crying out loud again, begging for them to stop. Pavel glanced up at the delegation, and after a moment of long, drawn out eye contact with the leader, he drew back his arm and let go with one last blow, twice the strength of his previous ones. Kirk let out a small scream, his knees buckling as he hung limply from his bonds. Pavel took a step back and looked the Captain over briefly, pleased that there was no blood, just bright red skin that looked painful, but not unbearable.

"Captain Kirk's debt has been repaid to the content of this Council. He has taken punishment with honor, and showed that one man's pride can be set aside for the good of his men." The coucil members nodded as one, and Pavel didn't let the relief show on his face. There could be no weakness now. "You are free to go, and we will sign the treaty with the Federation. For belong to such a organization with men like your Captain and yourself would be an honor."

"We thank you," Pavel said formally, though inside he was cheering. Their mission had been to just make first contact with these people, and despite everything they were returning with a fully signed treaty. He looked over at Jim, who had been untied and allowed his clothes, and saw the small, pleased smile hiding in the Captain's expression.

After that they were quickly shown to the transportation room, where Mr. Scott beamed them up promptly. "Alrigh' there?" he asked as they appeared. Pavel glanced at the Captain, who was standing straight, no sign of tears or pain on his face.

"Alright, Mr. Scott," Kirk said with a sunny smile. "Everything went as planned."

"Didn' like not bein' able ta monitor your frequencies," Scotty mumbled. "Assbackwards society you ask me." He didn't wait for a reply, back fiddling with the console. It was as much a dismissal as anything, for which Pavel was glad. He didn't think he would be able to explain to anyone what had happened, or what he'd had to do. What the Captain had needed to do. Nerves fluttered in his stomach, and he found it difficult to look at the Captain.

"I need to debrief Spock," Kirk said to Pavel easily as they walked back towards the bridge. "He'll need to know about my latest attempt at starting an interplanetary war. If I didn't know better, I'd think he and Bones have a standing bet on how far apart each incident is." His voice was cheerful and there was no sign of any lingering pain, though Pavel thought he had to be feeling the blows.

"Captain--" Pavel started to apologize, but found himself silenced by the look the Captain shot him. It was filled with pride, approval and maybe a little bit of awe.

"You did a good job, Chekov," Kirk said firmly. "You got us off that planet in one piece, and avoided starting a war with a planet the Federation has a high interest in. Not to mention, we accomplished what Admiral Pike thought would take at least a year. It was a successful mission, and I will see that your exemplary behavior is noted in your file." His grin of approval turned into something a little wicked. "I don't think I'll add in how magnificent you looked though."

"I don't--"

Pavel was cut off once again, this time by Kirk's lips against his own. It was a brief kiss, almost hesitant, but filled with promise.

"Come to my rooms at the end of Beta shift," Kirk said, eyes wide and clear. "If you want."

"Yes." Pavel didn't have to say anything else. It was what he'd wanted almost since meeting Jim Kirk four years ago, and now it seemed he would get all that and more.

Jim flashed him another of his bright, gorgeous smiles. "Brilliant."

They returned to the bridge together, and Sulu took the con while Kirk and Spock retreated to the Captain's quarters to go over the mission. It felt like Beta shift took twice as long as normal to finish, and it was made worse when the Captain returned to the bridge. It was clear from the way he sat in his chair that his ass was still sore. That meant he hadn't gone to see Doctor McCoy to get anything healed, and Pavel wondered if it was because the Captain liked how it felt. Spock had returned approximately fifteen minutes before the Captain had, and Pavel had assumed Kirk had taken a detour to the medbay to get treatment. He grew hard in his uniform thinking about it, and had to will his erection down before he could stand. The thought of Jim's ass still red from the punishment was more arousing than he would have thought, and he squirmed under the Captain's knowing gaze.

His shift ended none too soon, and after a brief stop at his own quarters to shower and change, he made his way as discreetly as possible to the Captain's rooms. He knocked, and the door slid open. He moved through, and didn't even notice the door slide shut behind him. His attention was riveted by the man on the bed. Jim was lying on his back, legs spread obscenely wide, his red, bruised ass raised in the air. Pavel moved closer as if in a daze, eyes hungrily roaming over the supine form. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so gorgeous.

"Do you know how hard it was to sit all day," Jim asked, rising up to look over his shoulder. "I kept shifting and each time a new part of my ass hurt like fuck. Who knew someone so scrawny could deliver such a blow."

Without even thinking about it, Pavel drew his arm back and brought his palm down harshly on Jim's ass, the loud smack of skin against skin filling the room. Kirk bucked up off the bed, a loud, surprised gasp escaping his lips. Pavel didn't even have to think about and let his palm come down again and again until Jim was shaking under him, his moans music to Pavel's ears.

"Fuck me, please, now," Jim babbled, moving restlessly against the bed. "You're so fucking hot, I don't know how I didn't get hard down there. You were so powerful, I wanted to drop to my knees and suck your cock in front of all those men, let them see you fuck my mouth my ass, make me yours for everyone to see. Fuck you need to fuck me, I need your cock inside me so bad."

Pavel stripped out of his clothes at warp speed, his cock hard and leaking immediately from Jim's dirty words. He'd never been affected like this by anyone before, and his cock was leaking steady amounts of precum.

"Do you want to know what I did before coming back to the bridge? I fingered myself open, picturing your cock splitting me open. I almost came, just from that Chekov, but I didn't. I knew you would want me to wait, so I didn't come."

Pavel joined Jim on the bed, smacking his ass forcefully, just to see the way the older man writhed on the bed, his pretty mouth falling open on whimpers he couldn't hold back. "Tell me how much you want it," Pavel growled, his Russian accent more pronounced than usual.

"I want it, please. Fuck me, spank me, whatever you want," Jim babbled, hips pressing up against Pavel's hand. "Please, Chekov, please."

If Pavel were less aroused, he would have made Jim beg him more. But the sight of his Captain, who was the strongest, best man he'd ever known, lying there begging Pavel to fuck him, was his undoing.

There was a bottle of lube on the bedside table and Pavel grabbed it, pouring it greedily over his cock. He hoped Jim had done a good job of stretching himself, because he couldn't take the time for that. He was too close to coming already, and he wanted to be inside Jim when that happened. He threw the bottle in the general direction of the floor, and kneeled between the captain's splayed legs. With one had gripping Jim's hip tightly, he used the other to guide his cock to the tight hole. He pressed inside achingly slow, groaning as the tight heat gripped him. He went as slowly as he could, but Jim wasn't having it and pressed back, trying to get Pavel to go faster.

Instead, he drew back completely, both hands holding Jim's hips now. "Do not move," he growled, draping himself over the captain's broad back. "If you move, I will stop."

Jim whined, but nodded his head briefly to signal his understanding. His legs were shaking with the effort, Pavel noticed, and he whispered faint words of praise as he pressed inside again, slowly. The needy, desperate whines falling freely from Jim's mouth were beyond hot, and Pavel was shaking himself with the effort of holding back. He snapped his hips forward, again and again, driving them both mad with the need to come.

"Chekov, fuck, please, need to come," Jim whined, his struggle to stay still clear in the tense lines of his body. "Fuck, touch my cock, please, I need to come."

"You will come on my cock, when I tell you to" Pavel said harshly, biting down on Jim's shoulder in punishment. "Such a slut. Such a pretty little slut, begging for my cock."

The captain made a high, shocked noise in the back of his throat, almost sobbing into the pillow. Sensing he was close, but not quite there, Pavel moved faster, cock brushing past Jim's prostate at an almost painfully fast pace. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on any longer, and increased his pace even more. He needed Jim to come first, needed to hold on to that last bit of control that would get them both there.

"I wish we were still down on that planet, all those big, strong men watching as I fuck you. Watching as I make you mine. My pretty little slut." The filthy words were spilling out of his mouth now, driving them both higher. The air was hot and heavy around them, filled with the scent of fucking. "Come, my pretty little slut. Show me how much you love to be fucked open, love to be taken like an animal."

"Fuck, Chekov," Jim cried, and then he arched back, his cock spilling his release into the sheets beneath him. Pavel fucked him through his orgasm, and when Jim collapsed to the bed, followed him down pinning him there with his weight. He thrust a half dozen more times, and then felt the pleasure explode along his spine as he emptied himself into his Captain.

He fell to the mattress weakly, sticky and complete. They lay side by side for long minutes, breathing heavily, not speaking. Finally, Pavel looked over and saw the Captain grinning brightly at him, eyes delighted.

"Oh you are full of surprises Mr. Chekov," Jim purred, leaning over to kiss him for the first time. "I think I'll have to keep you around."

Pavel returned the kiss, sliding his tongue alongside Jim's, claiming him. "I believe, Captain, that it is I who will be keeping you."


End file.
